A Drop of Resurgence
by PorcelainDeath
Summary: In the mists of the final battle one healer tipped her potion vial to bring back one of the lifeless, a feat never before accomplished, all in a rash attempt to boost morale and forgetting the the problems the taboo action would cause. What will become of her now that it is her time to be judged by the Wizengamot? And does Fred Weasley regret the second life she gave to him?
1. The Hearing Begins

_There are many elicit spells and potions kept hidden away within the wizarding world and all of them will lead the user to a path of darkness, pain and isolation, some even with a one way trip to Azkaban. However, in the mists of the final battle one healer tipped her potion vial to bring life back into one of the lifeless, all in a rash attempt to boost morale and forgetting the problems the restricted action would cause…_

**Chapter One.**

Cold dark stone walls, dimly lit by several sporadically placed torches, and isle upon isle of benches rising from the floor to tower up near the ceiling, curved into an oval in the dungeon of the Ministry of Magic to form the structure deemed specifically for the Wizengamot's court room. The higher benches, located directly across from the large double door entrance, were filled to the brim with witches and wizards of all ages from the recently graduated to elders of the community, adorned in plum-colored cloaks embellished with the signature silver W stitched into their traditional garb, showed their superiority over the general populace when it comes to the transactions of this room.

Another portion of the seating was currently being occupied by a surprisingly small group of persons, huddled close to one another as if they were a makeshift family or rather close friends, each either baring flaming red hair and or a scar from the battle fought not but a few years prior. This small group obviously were some of the war heroes from the battle of Hogwarts, come to see what was to be the outcome for one of the last, supposedly, accused from the night of chaos, death, sorrow and victory. Apart from the mismatched family-like group, and stationed farthest from anyone else, with the best view of all accounted for in the court, sat three witches each with quills and paper ready to accurately document every word that was soon to be spoken, so their work, embellished or not, could be published in their respective papers the next morning. All of these eyes, belonging to an estimated seventy or so witches and wizards, stared down to the dead center of the room, some with expressions of anger, more with indifference, and the smallest of few with pity and hope, though it was apparent that each witch and wizard was expressing signs of nervousness.

Placed in the center directly facing the wizarding court was one singular chair, rather old and worn from years of use, with chains attached to the front legs, arm rests and a shiny new pair to fit around the head rest, these silver shackles had held a multitude of death eaters, traitors to the Ministry and others for questionable actions made on the night the dark lord was forever silenced. Many, if not most, of these were open and shut cases, requiring only one or two witnesses to ultimately sentence the defendant guilty or innocent of the charges they had accused, not one had needed more than a single hearing to deem an outcome. This one particular case however, was to be different, all persons accounted for, interrogators, reporters and witnesses, knew this to be true. The tension in the room was only rising and the sound of individuals shifting uncomfortably in their seats was becoming more frequent as each awaited the Minister of Magic to walk through the doors and sit among the council, followed by the witch this hearing was to be in session for.

With a loud opening of both doors, a tall dark skinned gentleman briskly walked to his place in the middle of the Wizengamot, silencing all nervous shifting that had previously been filling the room, "I apologize for the delay seems there is still a few dementors that believe Azkaban is their place of employment." With the man's calming deep toned statement a few of the members of the court chuckled, temporarily easing the tension, that is until not more than a moment later the doors once again opened to reveal a young witch being escorted in by an even younger wizard.

The wizard of course was the now auror, and still famous Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort not once, but twice. The witch however, was normally no one of real importance, and in all honesty had gone through the majority of her life barely recognized, which was as she preferred, that is until today. Head held high and with a physical height barely reaching the renowned male's chin she walked with an allure of pride to the chair, she did not even gasp as the chains attached to the seat wrapped their way around her wrists, ankles and neck. Though she felt the last was unnecessary, the young woman still did not complain while Harry went to sit with the group of witnesses and as Kingsley Shacklebolt began to read from a piece of parchment.

"This hearing by the members of the Wizengamot is held today on the fifth of May, in question of suspicious actions taken by Alanna Oriana Shaen: former healer and apprentice of Madam Poppy Pomfrey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, daughter to the convicted death eaters Drusilla Caitlan Shaen and Caelan Emmott Shaen, resident of the shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade-no formal address provided, on the date of the second of May in the year nineteen ninety eight during the Battle of Hogwarts, and in the presence of a greater majority of the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts students. Interrogators: Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elders Elphias Doge, Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden."

The sound of quills scratching on parchment filled the room from the reporters and court scribe as the trial officially began.

Alanna kept her gaze directly on the Minister, paying no mind to any of the other members of the court, or those facing her right and left side, though she could feel all eyes on her slender frame it was not their attention she wished for. In all honesty, she would have preferred that none of the public would be allowed to witness her trial but, then again, that was beyond her control. She knew she had performed an act two years prior that would lead herself in this very chair, and she felt no regret or guilt. Would others see it the same way as she…well that would be a question answered within the few months to follow, after all of the trials, witness speeches, and articles in the paper until ultimately the jury chooses what they deem a proper verdict. Even she, the one under questioning, knew this trial would be nothing but simple, and though she thought of herself as innocent with her intention she was still wary, if it would not be for the years under a strict pureblood home her whole form would undoubtedly be trembling in the fear of her uncertain fate, this was the one teaching she took gratefully from an otherwise scorned upbringing.

The Minister looked away from the paper before him and linked his fingers together in front of himself as he met Alanna's carefully emotionless blue-eyed stare and began to speak in his usual calm manner, "Miss. Shaen, I would first like to start off with a series of simple questions, as we all know this will take several sessions of hearings in order to properly make a verdict. Your answers will decide on if the shackles remain and a number of other outcomes for this and all hearings here in out on the subject, is this clear?"

Alanna did not hesitate to answer in a monotone, "Yes, Sir."

"Now, for the record, you requested and willingly ingested a dose of Veritaserum, made by Professor Horace Slughorn under my own supervision before entering the court room, did you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Could you tell us why you requested said potion?"

"I knew this trial would not be simple, and wished to aid in easing questionable doubt from the jury and all others minds when it came to my answers." As if the mention of a potent truth serum wasn't enough to cause confused whispers to echo off of the oval walls, Alanna's response caused the trio of reporters to make more auditable talk amongst one another to the point that Kingsley had to clear his throat rather loudly in order to silence the mutterings and gain attention once more.

"Do you understand why you are under question from the Ministry?"

"Yes, I do."

The sounds of nervous shuffling began to fill the room from many of the jury and witnesses once more.

"Please, Miss. Shaen, explain to us the action in which you believe to be the cause of this hearing."

Alanna's throat tightened momentarily, but with the aid of the Veritaserum words began to form from her lips, "I successfully brewed and without guilt gave a potion to the, at the time, deceased Fred Weasley, which caused him to breathe again."

Murmurs bounced off of the walls once more, this time louder than before, causing the Minister's hands to raise, "Silence, please. Now I would like to remind the court that until now, such a feat has never occurred to the Ministry's recorded knowledge, and there is also no known proof aside from Miss. Shaen's words and that of future listed witnesses, including myself, that these occurrences transpired. Witnesses will be brought forward at a later time to give their statements on the subject, and at the moment we are questioning the defendant only." Keeping his brown eyes locked with Alanna's stare, his questions began once more. "Was this the first time you have performed such as feat?"

"Yes."

"Have you brewed, distributed or given this potion to any creature, human or other, since?"

"No."

"Under your apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey and employment with Hogwarts, did anyone tell you of this potion?"

"No."

"What of that when you were a student?"

"No, Sir."

"So, no one told you, or hinted at such a feat? And you did not come upon it via literature or other outside source?"

"Not entirely Sir."

"Please, explain."

Alanna chewed on the inside of her cheek momentarily as the effects of the truth serum helped her word her response, "No one told me it was possible, or was thought of Sir. However, during my personal studies before the war, after my graduation and while employed with Hogwarts, I was searching for a way to help aid the students when it came to the injuries that were being inflicted upon them by Dolores Umbridge-"

"You are speaking of the engravings they received on their skin from using her cursed quill, correct?"

Nodding her head in reply, the cold metal of the chains around her neck, pinched tightly in objection towards her movements causing an uncontrollable wince from the young witch. "Yes, that is the one. I knew it was pointless, considering it was a curse and such things cannot be cured however, I could not just sit idly and not at least attempt to find some way to help the students. Poppy and the other healers were also trying to do the same thing, which was difficult with the toad constantly breathing down our necks." Several chuckles came from a few of the witnesses to her left in response to her usage of the former headmistress' nickname, causing a flush of heat to fill her cheeks as words continued to fall from her mouth, "I-I mean Dolores, she made it clear that we were not to interfere. Well, when I was in the library's restricted section I came across a very old and worn book, most of the words were fading from the pages, it seemed handwritten, and there was no title that I could find. From what I could make out from what was readable, it spoke of all of the potential there was in healing, possible ways to help ease pain caused by curses, and how healers could do the opposite of their intended purpose to actually cause injuries to worsen…It was honestly a very horrid read, made me vomit actually."

Alanna could feel her cheeks grow warmer as murmurs rose once more until Kingsley spoke, "Continue, please."

Catching herself from nodding again, Alanna continued with her recollection. "The book mentioned something to do with also how if a corpse is restored to its normal state, proper amount of blood and original working organs, it might be possible to bring them back from the dead." Ignoring the now constant mutters and whispers from jury members, she did not hesitate to go on. "At first I thought it nothing more than a mad wizard healer's theories, which I still think he or she was madder than a bloody hatter, but the last pages recorded experiments on the dead and living with the results and what not. None of it worked, obviously, but there was one line that was very faint on the last page, saying something along the lines of, 'Success, by normal standard, was not made.' There wasn't any other legible words for a page or two before it so at the time I didn't think anything of it, but I snuck the book out of the library none the less, along with several others."

"Did this journal list ingredients and instructions needed for the task to raise the dead?"

"Oh, yes. It had pages and pages of possible ingredients that could work, but nothing as far as an actual how to instruction guide on how to bring the dead to life or for any of the other nonsense theories."

"Clearly it wasn't nonsense seeing as you were able to successfully complete one of the theories."

"Well, when it was announced that Vold-Voldemort was spotted at the end of the same year, I knew a battle of some sorts would occur, and many would die and be injured so along with constantly brewing potions like Skele-Gro, Oculus, Essence of Dittany and other necessities I worked on attempting a potion that could possibly bring someone back to life, though at the time I kept fighting with myself over it being a waste of ingredients and something that could help."

"You are able to brew Skele-Gro by yourself?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm absolutely horrible when it comes to hexes and spells for dueling, but potions are easier than toasting bread for me. It is why I was able to get an apprenticeship with Poppy when I was a fifth year." Now the back of Alanna's neck felt warm, talking about herself in such a manner was something she never did, '_Thank the truth serum for so much embarrassment.'_

"Hmm interesting, what did you test the theorized potion on?"

"Birds and frogs. It took a year and a half but finally one of the toads responded and ended up hopping from the table onto my face, chucked it against the wall and accidentally killed the poor thing due to that but it responded none the less, so I bottled what was left and kept it in my robes at all time."

"Where is the journal from the library now? Did you make any notes yourself on your own work? And was anyone else aware of what you were attempting?"

"I burned the journal and no I didn't make any notes, that would have been too risky, when the death eaters took over I was under constant watch for being a blood traitor, I don't want to know what they would've done if they knew I was working on something that powerful. Of course I didn't tell anyone, not even Poppy, about what I was doing, they would've thought I had gone mad…I obliviated my memory of creating the potion too, to be safe and make sure it wouldn't be made again."

"If you did not want it to be made again then why did you make it in the first place?"

"In case Mister Potter were to die."

Silence befell on the court room, the sound of quills on parchment even halted momentarily.

Clearing his throat the Minister spoke, breaking the sudden silence. "It was your original intention to give this potion to Mister Harry Potter if he were to die?"

"Yes. As a student he was constantly in and out of the hospital wing, always getting into trouble and getting injured in the process, yet he was the one we were all placing our hopes on towards the end, so I figured I should prepare for the worst considering his typical bad luck. See how well that worked out though, bastard died and came back all on his own."

"So you did not have anyone aside from Mister Potter in mind?"

"No, hell I didn't even know if it would work on a human, let alone if it had any side effects or what have you, but I figured he would be worth the risk, you know?"

"That is indeed understandable and if it were the case I'm sure this trial would be much different however, it was not given to Mister Potter. Please, explain to us then why you used it on Mister Weasley instead, why not any of the others that died that day?"

Alanna's throat tightened, this was the question she knew that most of the mothers and fathers, daughters and sons of the wizarding world would want to know the answer and reasoning behind. Now she was grateful for taking the Veritaserum as memories of the battle began to flash through her head, if it were not for the serum she would have lost herself and not answered, thankfully that wasn't the case. "I wanted to use it on so many of the students, young Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown…so many, however I couldn't. Their deaths were terrible, I will never forget any of them, but when their bodies were brought into the Great Hall during the hour of amnesty there was no change in the majority of those injured and alive, upon seeing the dead bodies… For some reason however, the moment Mister Weasley was brought in, it was well…it was as if the entire mood of hope and eagerness turned sour. I was working on a fifth year's broken arm when they brought him in, and I saw her eyes lose their gleam of determination, and walking from one end of the room to the other I saw not just students speaking of us not having a chance, but teachers as well. Horace Slughorn for instance, a professor who was not even around for the boy's time in the school, people that were just moments ago speaking of how we were doing so well in the fight… Even my fellow healers began to falter in their works."

"Everyone please note that our next session we will begin questioning those known to be in the Great Hall during the time of amnesty, over Miss. Shaen's reasoning. Excluding those related to Mister Weasley, those in the Wizengamot and myself." During all of this, Alanna and Kingsley remained staring at one another, paying no mind to those surrounding them, the defendant and the single juror who could tip the scale over a sentence to Azkaban and freedom, one was as equally focused on the other. "Miss. Shaen, do you have any affiliation with the Weasley family, any reason whatsoever that would show a favoritism?"

Alanna uncontrollably gave a chortle of a laugh in reply causing the chains to dig deeper into her neck and a groan of pain to overcome the harsh laughter from her throat. "I was raised under the impression that the Weasleys were a 'disgrace to the wizarding name' and was forbidden to make contact with Percy, Charlie and Bill when I started school, I was a Ravenclaw as well so I hardly saw the Weasleys. It wasn't until I was beginning my apprenticeship that I spoke to any of them, and that was only when they would mysteriously get burns, rashes and the likes and stumble into the hospital wing. I aided in Ron's recovery over the poison he ingested, and was hugged by Mrs. Weasley, and helped young Ginny with her injuries from the Carrows, aside from that I have no contact with them. And personally I found the twins to be complete annoyances, Percy was a stuck up prat thinking he had the power of a god with that prefect badge, Bill and Charlie were on the Quidditch team and that is all I still know of the two, and Ron was a misfit. The only one you could say I bonded with was young Ginny, but the same could be said with myself and the rest of students of the resistance."

"What about after the battle of Hogwarts, any contact?"

"No, I quit my job, and stayed the most part out of site from society, my home is close enough to the Shrieking Shack that no one comes near me. Arthur Weasley was however, the one who personally delivered my summons, we spoke briefly about how things were going after the war and such, but that is it."

"So you are barely acquaintances with the family is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kingsley took this moment to break the eye contact with Alanna, to quickly jot something down for his own form of notes, and as quick as he broke the stare he rejoined it once more. "On the matter over family affiliation with death eaters and the now convicted Caelan and Drusilla Shaen: you have spoken of being deemed a 'blood traitor' giving us the impression that you have not spoken to either of the convicted in several years, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"So you were not a part of death eaters, initiated or otherwise?"

"No, I was not."

"Were you aware of your parents association with Voldemort and his followers?"

"Officially no. I assumed that they were, since they were the pompous stereotype of purebloods but the subject was never spoken in front of me."

"Why then did you quit your job at Hogwarts and practically go into hiding."

"I knew my actions from the battle would become a questionable act by the Ministry and those of the public, also I did not want any parents feeling as if their children were being healed by someone with questionable judgment, and Minerva did not need that sort of pile of complaints. I also needed time away from the memories of those who had passed, those we could not save. I do not regret my actions, however I still can morn the dead and wish I could have prevented so much of it. All of this I wanted to do in silence, away from the scrutiny of my actions, thought I never did attempt to completely hide my where-a-bouts, if that were the case Arthur Weasley would not have been able to deliver the summons and I would not willingly be sitting here before you today."

Kingsley nodded his head and no sooner than he did, the shackles around Alanna's neck, wrists and ankles were removed. Whispering began to fill the room once more as Alanna reached up to rub her neck and felt the traces of blood on her fingertips. _'Teach me to laugh with chains around my throat again.' _

"I apologize for the injury however, I hope you understand the reasons as to why it was necessary."

Continuing to massage her sore skin Alanna gave the weakest hints of a grin, "No, it's quite alright, I completely understand, nothing that cannot be fixed in under a minute."

Kingsley, otherwise keeping an emotionless expression throughout the trial, gave a small smirk, noticed only by the woman under questioning, all other eyes were on herself, as if she were a wild animal loose on society, capable of who knows what.

"All those in favor of dropping the questioning over traitor activities against the Ministry."

Alanna broke her gaze with the Minister to watch as the hands rose into the air from the jury. All were raised.

"Then let it be known that the defendant is cleared of all possibilities of traitor activities, now and during the war."

A small wave of relief filled Alanna, though this was not the true purpose of her being called to the Ministry, it was in fact something to still worry about, however with a unanimous vote in her favor for this, the possibility of being convicted to Azkaban seemed to dwindle only just the slightest. Now to just finish and hear the results of the first trial.


	2. Unanimous

**Chapter Two.**

"Alright," Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice carried throughout the oval room, commanding the attention of the jurors, reporters and all others present, while the defendant continued her constant eye contact with the Minister of Magic. "Now that we have clarified and cleared the accusations connecting Miss Shaen with Voldemort and activities against the Ministry, let us finish our questions concerning her use of an otherwise unknown potion."

Alanna sat still in her seat, placed directly under the gaze of the Minister and his jury, halting her actions of soothing her sore neck, and wiping the faint traces of blood off of her hands and throat onto a handkerchief from her robe's pockets before placing the tissue back in her pockets' confines and resting her hands upon her lap.

"Miss Shaen, did you ever give any thought onto the side effects that your potion would bring upon the wizard you used it on?"

Alanna bit her lip momentarily before the Veritaserum caused words to flow from her mind and out through her dry mouth, "Yes, I considered that there might be many possible side effects, the thought of the Inferi gave me nightmares almost every night. However, when I examined the frog I mentioned earlier, it appeared that there was no new damage to the body, aside from what was caused when I flung it against the wall that is, or sign that it was under my control considering it shocked me by jumping onto my face."

"What about mental stability? You were obviously not able to judge that from an autopsy."

"No, I was not…It was something that I worried about but, I figured that if there were any signs of such a thing they would show almost instantaneously, considering the body would have to be in mint condition before the ingestion of the potion, it was my theory that any irregularities would show at least within the first five to ten minutes. If anything as such were to happen then I would work to relieve the ailment."

"And if it was not something you would be able to cure?"

"I would return all symptoms that caused death to the body."

Gasps and whispering filled the room once more, as both Kingsley and Alanna continued.

"What if someone nearby would not permit you to do so?"

"Not possible, I planned it so that no matter the situation I would find a way to make those nearby to be otherwise occupied. As was the case when I used it on Mister Weasley."

"Please, explain how you accomplished this."

"Well, when his body was brought into the Great Hall, his family was in an uproar of sobs, and as I said earlier, all others began talking amongst one another about how success would be difficult if not impossible. None of the students, teachers or aurors were able to look in their direction, after a few moments of quickly treating those nearest me and double checking the mental status and expressions of everyone's faces I made my way over to Molly and Arthur and offered to clean Fred's exterior wounds while they comforted their children and family friends. Arthur thanked me and escorted his family to a nearby corner to morn together. That is when I repaired his body's injuries. He had several broken ribs, a fracture in the skull, ruptured lung and interior bleeding though the blood flow was rather slow considering the body's state, he also had major gashes and fractures across his exterior and a few chipped teeth as well, all of which I quickly fixed."

"You then went onto give the potion to him?"

"Yes. I placed a silencing charm around us first, so in case something did go astray I could handle it quietly without notice, then poured all of it into his mouth and after two very slow minutes he started making coughing motions and his chest was moving as a sign of breathing. He didn't sit up, but his eyes did open and he began to try to speak."

"And what all did Mister Weasley say?"

"Well it started something along the lines of, 'Blimey, feels like Hagrid sat on me by mistake. Oh hey Nurse, what's going on?' His tone of voice was raspy, which seemed logical, but he still was attempting to joke around like his normal annoying self."

"That does seem like his typical personality however, did you simply judge him stable based off of that alone?"

"No, I went on to tell him what had happened, that he was killed by a falling wall and what I had done. I figured that the reaction from such news would truly show if he was his normal self or not."

"And how did he react?"

"At first he laughed, then it seemed as though he remembered it happening and went silent for a moment, eventually he went back to grinning and said something along the lines of, 'Well, I guess that beats being done in by Hagrid, wouldn't you agree Nurse?' He tried sitting up but I didn't allow him to, explained that there may be some side effects and that I needed to check to see if any were apparent. As I double checked his previous injuries to make sure they hadn't come back I asked him questions, who his parents were, what his name was, what the date was, what he did for a living, etcetera. He answered them all with a bit of cheek and what I'm sure he saw as humor, and after twenty minutes or so I allowed him to sit up and go to his family. As soon as he did the Hall went silent then cheers erupted and all of those that were speaking of our imminent defeat were smiling and taking back their words, you would've thought we won the war at that moment with the energy from everyone."

"Yes, I recall that as well, though we will still be asking those that were in the Hall at the time to clarify."

The sound of quills scratching on parchment was more furious than ever, no doubt jotting down every single word of Alanna's monotone recollection.

"Why would he call you 'Nurse' and not by your name? Surely he knew who you were from as you said, all the trips to the infirmary, was this a sign of any memory damage?"

Alanna uncontrollably scoffed and rolled her eyes as she spoke, "It bloody well beats me why, but he and his twin have never once called me by my propped name and title, their form of a joke I'm sure, they both have called me 'Nurse' since I started my apprenticeship. It's one of the reasons why I find them both annoyances."

A few chuckles could be heard from the witnesses' side of the room, as others continued to whisper among one another and jotting down her response.

"So, Mister Weasley showed no signs of any side effect what so ever?"

"Correct Sir."

Silence befell the court room once more as Kingsley sighed and shook his head. "If it were not for the fact that I witnessed firsthand you taking a decent sized dose of Veritaserum I would not believe your words right there Miss Shaen. It seems very unlikely that such a powerful potion would have no side effects what so ever, even for a temporary period of time."

"I never said that there were no side effects." Alanna winced at her uncontrollable response, it was not her intention to ever bring this up, but it seemed that good old Veritaserum thought otherwise.

Kingsley's eyebrows rose and he leaned forward as he continued to hold eye contact with her, a rare sternness now apparent in his voice, "Miss Shaen, you did just say that there were no side effects on one Mister Fred Weasley, so why would you state that there were ones after all? It is not nearly close to the time in which the serum should be wearing off on you, so I expect a clean explanation."

"You asked whether Fred Weasley had any side effects, he did not." Alanna tried fighting the truth serum and bit deeply at her lip, cheeks flushed and a swarm of embarrassment starting to flood her at what she knew was to be discussed in a matter of seconds.

"Continue Miss Shaen, if he did not show symptoms than who or what did?"

Alanna could taste the blood from biting her lip so hard, and without warning the words tumbled quickly from her mouth allowing her embarrassment to be shown to the court, "The potion had an adverse effect on myself. Two days after the battle I suddenly felt searing pain while working on repairing the school, my left lung ruptured, four of my ribs broke and gashes appeared all over my skin from nowhere and almost instantaneously."

If a wizard were to drop a feather to the floor every ear in the room surely could hear it from the absolute silence that befell upon those that heard her fast paced answer.

The Minister cleared his throat after a few stunned moments and returned to his normal deep and calm tone of voice, "Yet, you are sitting before us, two years later, with no injuries and alive…how?"

"Poppy…she was helping with repairs near me and watched it happen. She scolded me like no other while she worked on my sudden injuries, stating whatever it was I did I shouldn't have done it. That I should've told her about these wounds sooner…It took several hours and many of our fellow healers to fix all of the ailments, during which I kept going in and out of consciousness. At the beginning of it when they would fix an organ and move to another, the first would rupture again. I don't know how many elixirs they forced me to swallow or how long it took total, they were stubborn, refused my pleas to just let me go and that it was pointless…they just kept working."

Alanna could feel every inch of her skin warm from embarrassment, and for a split second dropped her gaze to the dark tiled floor before sighing and lifting her head high once more to meet Kingsley's dark thoughtful eyes.

"Everyone, please note that we will also be needing to question the healing staff that was employed at the time mentioned by the defendant, during our next session." There was a pause as quills scratched against parchment once more. "Miss Shaen, did any other side effects arise aside from what you just described?"

"I occasionally get migraines that I use to never have had to deal with before, but that is it Sir, nothing else."

The Minister nodded his head and tapped his fingers against his knee for a moment in thought. "Miss Shaen, you earlier mentioned that you do did not regret your actions, is this still valid?"

"Yes. I do not regret my actions, it gave hope to our side of the war when we needed it the most, and it ultimately saved someone's life."

"Very well…now it is my understanding that you have currently been self employed by selling an assortment of potions to various establishments, such as St. Mungos and the like, is this correct?"

Alanna's expression grew confused as she answered, "Yes, Sir."

"And you have had otherwise no contact with persons in the wizarding or muggle society?"

"Poppy occasionally sends an owl, but otherwise no, Sir."

Kingsley nodded his head once more and jotted something down on his notes. "Then I have no further questions at the moment, does any member of the Wizengamot wish to ask Miss Shaen anything before we adjourn for the time being?"

Silence replied, showing that all agreed upon the questions asked and were so far appeased with the responses Alanna had given.

"Alright, then until we meet again I would like to enforce that Miss Alanna Shaen does no further business with any form employment, official or otherwise until a formal and final verdict is made on her behalf. All in favor?"

Stunned, Alanna watched as once again a unanimous decision was made concerning her. She understood why they would ask such a thing however, the thought of having no income for Merlin knows how long was not comforting in the least.

"I would also like to impose that Miss Alanna Shaen be escorted and supervised by either Auror Harry James Potter and or Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley at all times until we reconvene and we the Wizengamot deem otherwise, or the final verdict is cast. All in favor?"

Alanna's heart sank as for a record breaking third time in one trial, the members of the court unanimously agreed. Not only would she now be jobless, no she would also be under constant supervision by two wizards she still saw as children. _'At least I'm not being sent to Azkaban, it really could be worse…'_ As she silently reassured herself Kingsley made his final address to the members of the court and all others in the room as witness. "Then let it be known that until such time, the members of the Wizengamot deem that Miss Alanna Shaen, defendant in question, is to go without her normal form of business and that she be under the constant watch of two of our most trusted Aurors, both of which will be sending weekly reports to myself. I will send owls with notice of the time in which we will reconvene within the month, and until such time I would like to remind all journalists present that it is illegal to divulge to the public the responses of the defendant until the final verdict is sentenced." Standing, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, made one final statement before breaking eye contact with Alanna, "Also Miss Shaen, while you are under said supervision, I personally would like to hear that you attempt socialization of any form in the wizarding community once more."

Moreover with that being said, the Minister along with all other members of the Wizengamot, dispersed from the court room. The reporters were close to follow, complaining about how they would have to edit their work and how they were to appease their bosses and the public with such alterations. Alanna however, shakily stood, stunned with the implications that were now being placed upon her, and the thoughts of what they could ultimately mean for her future. She could hear others moving and speaking around her however, the words were but a background noise as she lost herself to thought. It was not until the voices grew closer and the feeling of two arms pulled her torso down into an uncomfortable embrace did Alanna notice her surroundings once more.

A curly mop of red hair was in her face and the sound of Molly Weasley's emotional voice filled Alanna's ears, as it was the short plump witch that was embracing her so informally. "I never did get to thank you, my dear. Despite what anyone else has to say you are a treasure to myself and my family."

Molly began to sniffle as Alanna uncomfortably patted the older woman's back. "Um, thank you Mrs. Weasley, but really this is not necessary."

"Yeah, lay off the Nurse, mum."

"Doubt bred purebloods like her are used to physical contact."

Molly released the startled woman and began to dab at her eyes while scolding the two identical red haired young men alongside her. "Now you two, I would expect you to be kinder to the young woman after what she has done for this family."

The two were now grinning down at their mother a hint of mock anger plaguing their voices, "Ah, but that's the kicker isn't though?"

"Nurse didn't even think of our family or Fred when she did it, now isn't that right?"

"Thought us nothing but nuisances." Now the two began to act sullen and teary-eyed, as the jokesters that they were.

"Though it is better than being, oh what was it…"

"A 'stuck up prat thinking he had the power of a god'?"

The twins began laughing and simultaneously slapped their elder brother on the back.

Alanna sighed in annoyance, with the effects of the Veritaserum slowly beginning to ebb from her being she was glad that there were no questions being directed her way. Looking around she saw not only the whole Weasley family with the exception of the youngest and only daughter, but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour, though if Alanna remembered correctly Fleur was now a Weasley herself, were also present. Apparently the whole group was witness to her hearing, which was not surprising. Aside from them it seemed that no one else came to see the outcome, after all it wasn't as if Alanna had any family that weren't behind bars, and since the battle she had lost touch with the greater majority of her friends, Poppy included.

"So Alanna, dear, do you have any plans for this evening?"

There went the luck of not having to answer any questions before the serum wore off. Biting her lip in an attempt to lie, the truth still managed to escape her. "No."

Molly gave a wide smile and continued, almost as if she knew that the young woman had no choice but to go along with her. "You should come to the Burrow for supper then. I've been meaning to invite you for ages, but our owls haven't seemed to have any luck reaching you."

Arthur took this moment to stand beside his wife, hand clasped to her shoulder. "Now Molly, that might not be a wise idea."

"Oh rubbish, Kingsley is having Ron and Harry escort her. If he didn't want her around our family he chose the wrong aurors now didn't he?"

Arthur sighed and yet smiled, "Right then, well I have a few things to do at work myself, but I'll see you lot later tonight." With a kiss to Molly's forehead and a pat to Alanna's shoulder, Arthur left the room shooing a few straggling reporters on his way to the lift.

"Here Alanna, since the hearing is over you should probably take this back."

Turning to her left Alanna eagerly retrieved her wand from Harry's outstretched hands, wasting no time to make a small wrist flick aimed at her neck, healing the small cut previously made by the chains of her seat during the hearing. "Thank you." Though the trial was over for the time being, her voice remained monotone, not fully comfortable with her current company.

"Molly," Fleur followed closely by her husband walked to stand beside her mother-in-law, "I theenk we should start heading back, no?"

"Oh, yes, yes, we can't just stand around here chatting away now can we? Alright everyone, Alanna you too, lets head back to the Burrow."

Eying Harry and Ron momentarily, Alanna sighed in silent agreement, it was clear from her 'escort's', as Molly had put it, expressions that she would be following the large family back to their home, and walked with the group to the lift. Upon reaching the main floor, Harry announced that he should go to his office to fill out a few papers for himself and Ron, before leaving and that he would head over with Arthur at the end of the day. After the family bid the young man a 'farewell for now', the group made its way over to the vast floo network, and somehow Alanna found herself saying 'The Burrow' as her destination, closely followed by Ron.

Though it was merely the late afternoon, Alanna was exhausted and did not wish to deal with the red haired family, in reality she would much rather have preferred to apparate home and sulk on her bed in silence however, it seemed as though she had no choice but to go along with the group. The auror would not allow it and even if he did, the etiquette she was brought up with wouldn't. So off to the Burrow she went, for a night she knew would become even more tiring than the hearing itself. The only perk would be that the Veritaserum seemed to be almost completely out of her system by the time she stepped out of the fireplace and into the residence that could only be home to the Weasley family.


	3. Rita Skeeter

**Chapter Three.**

Nothing could prepare Alanna Shaen for the sight that was the Burrow. From what she had heard from her family during her childhood, thoughts had circulated that the Weasley family would live in the most horrid and decrepit of huts, with barely any material possessions and rolling in filth. Though she had known her parents were obviously embellishing from their own biased opinions, stepping out of the fireplace and gazing upon the Burrow's living room she was momentarily stunned now fully comprehending how wrong they had been. The space was of moderate size, though it appeared smaller with the sofa, loveseat, and three recliners, all of which was upholstered with different patterns and colors, tightly arranged alongside one another in a semicircular fashion. Every inch of wall space, that did not already have a window carved out of the cobblestone bricks, was either used for shelving filled three deep with books, photographs of the red haired family and their close friends and framed childhood sketches. Even if there wasn't a group of cheerful red heads sitting and conversing before her eyes, Alanna could only describe the unique area as cozy and welcoming, the exact opposite from the roof she was raised under.

An older and scarred faced long haired redheaded male with a dragon fang dangling from his ear, sat on the sofa alongside another slightly shorter and stocky red haired man with more freckles than one could count. The two could be none other than the oldest Weasley children, Bill and Charlie, and both were deep in what appeared to be a serious conversation. Bill's wife, Fleur a rather enchantingly beautiful blond haired witch, was sitting in the recliner closest to her husband and listening in on the conversation the two brothers were having, occasionally chiming in as well. One of the other chairs was being occupied by another of the Weasley children, this one with horn-rimmed glasses, Alanna recognized this male quicker than the others, him being the same year as her in school and a former boyfriend of her close housemate Penelope Clearwater. Percy, just like his sister-in-law was keenly focused on his elder brothers' words, nodding his head in agreement less than his shaking in disapproval while adding his two-cents.

Ron, the last of the group to arrive through the floo network, walked around Alanna to sit in the last of the chairs, snatching up a sandwich or two from the bench in front of them all, and also joining in the discussion though his words being slurred from the food he kept in his mouth while he spoke. Finally actually getting a good look at the youngest Weasley boy, Alanna could see that he had grown taller than ever, rivaling that of his eldest brother, though he hadn't seemed to have fully grown out of his lanky stage, and still carrying a care free air around him Ron now showed facial traits of adulthood from the stubble on his chin and the tiredness around his eyes. _'Has it been so long since he was just a misfit child with a broken leg in Poppy and I's care? Is Harry and Hermione mature now as well?'_

Her train of thought was broken as the bushy-haired brunette in question came to gain Alanna's attention. "Alanna, I was about to see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, would you care to join?"

Taking in her appearance, Alanna could tell that Hermione had also grown, though not in a physical sense but rather mental. She now carried herself with ease, not as straight-laced as when she was a student, she seemed for lack of a better term…happy. _'Without the stress of worrying over her close friends constantly and fighting off the dark lord's forces, it makes sense that she would blossom out of her shell more so than she had before, I suppose. Still…I am starting to feel old looking at these people.'_

From Alanna's lack of an immediate reply, Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow her way, making the out of place woman blink back her thoughts and quickly stumble out a quiet toned answer, "Oh, yes, sorry."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, ah…it is just, I do believe this is the first time I have properly looked at you since your sixth year." With the faintest of smiles Alanna caused the younger witch to blush momentarily. "It's good to see that you have finally broken that shell of yours, Miss Granger."

"Ah, yes thank you, it has been quite some time since we have crossed paths. That being said you don't have to be so formal, I'm no longer a student after all."

"Yes, yes. Old habits die hard sometimes, my apologies. Now you said something about Mrs. Weasley and the kitchen, correct? Well then after you."

Hermione smile wavered at Alanna's mention of old habits as a familiar deep and thoughtful expression replaced it.

The two said no more to one another and made the few steps to the kitchen, another room filled with objects and brimming with a welcoming tone from the delicious smells that wafted around them. The kind faced Weasley mother, Molly, was staring out the window above the sink deeply immersed in her thoughts. It wasn't until the kettle began to squeal from the stove did she snap back and great the two young witches with a warm smile.

"Care for some tea, dears?"

Hermione returned the older woman's smile as she took a seat at the long table squeezed in the middle of the room. "Sounds lovely, thank you."

Alanna followed suit, choosing to sit with a chair between her and the brunette. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Weasley." It was not her original intention to converge into small talk and pleasantries, nor was it something that she had ever imagined herself doing outside of Hogwarts' hospital wing. Yet here she was, idly sipping tea in the Weasley's kitchen, it was some very delicious tea as well, soothing at her otherwise dry throat and warming her from the inside out. Alanna did not realize until now, how much the hearing and the Veritaserum had drained her.

"Thank you, are either of you feeling peckish?"

Alanna shook her head in reply as she sipped from her cup.

"Nonsense, here eat up you two."

Molly smiled as she set a large plate of sandwiches on the table and sat across from the two girls, finally taking a drink from her own cup. Suddenly the tension that had been filling the courtroom, found its way to the cozy room. For several antagonizing slow minutes neither of the three women spoke, Molly kept staring out the window a far off look in her eyes, Hermione kept trying to sneak glances back and forth between the older witch and the somewhat stranger beside her while Alanna nervously tapped her finger on the table.

Kingsley's personal recommendation kept running through Alanna's mind. _'What could he possibly want to see from me being out in society? I lack any real personality and have no friends, nor am I really capable of making any. If only the Minister was here right now to see how miserably I fail at fulfilling the simplest of conversations. Could ask a numerous of questions, Oh hey how has everyone been since the war? The weather sure is nice today….Alright maybe I can't ask a lot of questions…Well this sucks.'_

Not able to tolerate the silence anymore, Hermione attempted to relieve some of the tension as she finished off one of the sandwiches. "Where are Fred and George?"

"Off to the orchard more than likely, hopefully not blowing anything up." Molly sighed. "Those two may be successful but I wish they'd stop being so destructive."

Hermione took the words right out of Alanna's mouth, "I think we would have more luck stopping Rita Skeeter from publishing any more of her outrageous so called 'gossip' columns."

That did the trick. The tension broke as Molly and Hermione laughed, and Alanna had to conceal her quiet chuckle.

Molly and Hermione's laughter soon stopped, quickly being replaced by relieved sighs. "You were lucky, Alanna, that she wasn't at your hearing."

"Now don't speak too soon, Mrs. Weasley, we lucked out this time around however, once she gets whiff of what the other ones have reported I'm sure she will start showing her nosey self and try budging into our lives again."

"I say, she best not. One more ill word about Ginny or any of the rest of you and she'll have another thing coming."

Alanna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon but…what do you mean by 'we'?"

Molly and Hermione looked at one another for a moment then turned their eyes to Alanna. "Well, you aren't the only one being questioned on the matter."

"Now don't go making it out to be more serious than it is, Hermione dear." Molly gave Alanna a reassuring smile. "Before your hearing today, there was one for Fred, a quick sort of meeting, not even a trial really, just more of a questioning."

Alanna sighed, understanding what the older woman was saying. "They wanted to see if there was anything wrong with him, right?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, well naturally they found nothing, other than that Fred has been more energetic than ever."

"It was only the Elders that were present, and it took about ten minutes or so."

Though she had so far not shown any sign of it, Alanna had been worried the past two years over if the troublesome fool had developed any late side effects, like she had. It was a constant fear that kept her awake most nights until she would be forced to take a heavy dose of sleeping draught and several other tonics for the nerves. The relief must have shown clearly on her face because Molly took this time to reach across the table and tightly clasp her hands over Alanna's for a minute or two, the older woman's eyes glossy and the kindest of motherly expressions upon her face.

Alanna returned the woman's smile with an awkward one of her own, causing Molly to release her hands and start dabbing at her eyes. "That's fine and dandy and all, but I am still confused as to why this whole matter is yours to worry over as well, since his portion is obviously over. You are not worried about having Ronald and Harry tailing me about, are you? That surely shouldn't be an issue."

"Oh no! Not at all, dear."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, it isn't that at all. The questioning is done but…"

"But, this hearing, which is an outrageous one at that, is as much a matter for us as it is for you, not as serious of course however, we will be at each trial and helping the best that we can."

"Mr. Weasley has already helped a great deal, he managed to convince Kingsley, er I mean the Minister to push the hearing back until now rather than right after the war."

Molly waved a hand in the air and chuckled slightly. "There was no convincing to be made really, Kingsley had already planned on pushing the matter as far back as he could, told everyone it was because rounding up the last of the Death Eaters was more important."

"Was it?"

Molly shifted in her seat and lost her smile for a moment as if she was on edge. "Oh yes, of course it is."

Somehow Alanna figured that she was not being told everything however, it did not feel like it was a matter of great importance so she did not push the subject. "I'm still confused…"

"You don't seriously believe that what I said in the Ministry was a lie do you? We may not know you that well, Alanna dear, but ever since we got Fred to tell us it was you who brought him back, you became an asset to this family, just like Harry and Hermione are."

Alanna was quick to place her hands in her lap, now fiddling uncomfortably with the edges of her maroon robe. "That…That isn't necessary…"

"Oh but it is. Like it or not each one of us cares for you, so you best get accustomed to it."

It was amazing how such a kind woman could turn so stern so quickly. "Ye…Yes, I will, sorry." Just as quickly as Molly had turned serious, she went back to smiling kindly. _'Well that was terrifying. I'll have to remember not to make her cross.' _Alanna cleared her throat uneasily. "Wait…so you did not know it was I who brought your son back? I would have thought Mr. Weasley would have said something, or Fred would have blabbed the instant the question was asked."

"Yes, well…"

Hermione took this time to speak for Molly, who was now sipping at her tea. "The moment it happened, we were all shocked and too happy to really ask questions and then the fighting happened again, and well by the time it all finished everyone figured it was too risky saying any names for a while. Mr. Weasley seemed to know who, not so much what, and Fred well…he sort of kept dodging the subject entirely with jokes and sly remarks, didn't even tell George a thing, though I think he was too happy to have his brother back to care. Took a good month and a half before he finally just plopped down at this table and spilled the beans all at once, we were all setting the table and getting ready to eat so it came as a bit more of a shock than it should have been."

_'I wonder why it took so long…'_

Molly read Alanna's facial expression once more, "I think he wanted to make sure it was all blown over for the moment, so we all could get rest after the battle, you included."

"That or he wanted the element of surprise."

Molly nodded at Hermione's statement. "Yes, probably was a bit of both."

At that moment the sound of an owl caught the women's attention. The three watched as a grey spotted owl swooped through the half door that looked out to a garden, and landed near Molly on the table, a roll of paper tied to its leg. Removing the paper from the bird's leg Molly fed it a treat before it flew out the way it came.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione looked just as confused as Molly as the older woman scanned a small note from the parchment that lay unrolled near her.

"Oh my…."Molly's face lost some of its color as she sighed, staring at the parchment as if she did not want to even look at its contents. Reluctantly she handed the note and roll to Alanna. "Here, best you read it first." With that Molly stood and began bustling around the kitchen.

**Molly, **

**Enclosed is part of tomorrow's edition to the Daily Prophet.**

**One of the reporters at the hearing was apparently working for Skeeter, while she is off who knows where. It might be best everyone read it tonight before it's published in the morning…**

**Harry and I will be heading home shortly.**

**Arthur. **

With shaking hands, Alanna unrolled the parchment and began to read what was soon going to be distributed amongst the wizarding community about her hearing just hours ago, written under the instruction of the world's crudest and most insensitive witch to date.

**Witch Wielding Necromancy? Part One:**

**The Trial of Alanna Shaen; a Witch with the Ability to Raise the Dead.**

**May 2****nd**** 1998: Every witch and wizard, young and old, remembers what it was like that fateful day two years ago when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and finally met a much needed demise; blood was spilt, tears fell and yet miraculously the battle was won and cheers were shouted. Now let us jump ahead to the present; the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, with the assistance of the Auror Office, claimed a few months ago that they have caught the greater majority (aside from the possible two or three whose current names and whereabouts are unknown) of those who fought under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the Second Wizarding War. Why then is it necessary for the Wizengamot to hold a full scale trial without giving hardly any notice whatsoever to the public? Could the Ministry be in favor of the defendant? But if so why then hold such a long and formal hearing? (One that we might add, has not even concluded yet, and will apparently take at least four to five sessions-all of which are not scheduled at the current time.)**

**Alanna Oriana Shaen, former midi-witch under the supervision of Madam Poppy Pomfrey of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was held in question for 'suspicious' and 'unknown' actions taken during the hour of amnesty that was given to those fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, two years and three days ago. You have to ask yourself, why has it taken so long for this trial to begin? Other than teaching at Hogwarts, no one seems to know much personally about Ms. Shaen before or after the war and all we know are the facts from the trial itself. She is a thirty-something year old average height witch whose heart shaped face is sunken in from what one could only guess is severe malnutrition (due to years in hiding perhaps?) sporting long dirty blonde hair and eerily vibrant aqua eyes, she is also daughter to currently convicted Death Eaters Caelan Emmott Shaen and Drusilla Caitlan Shaen. **

**Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived now head Auror to the Ministry of Magic, walked the young woman into the court room at 11:20 in the afternoon. Though she is under question for a very serious accusation, Ms. Shaen walked with her nose high up in the air in some sense of hierarchy to those about to question her, no doubt from her 'pureblood' upbringing, and part one of her trial commenced, lasting a better part of three hours.**

**Disappointingly we can not divulge any of the questions or responses made during the trial…that is until the final hearing has been made. However, here is what we are allowed to inform you on: The defendant, Ms. Alanna Shaen, was cleared (rather quickly) of any charges that might have inferred her to be affiliated with her parents and those who served as Death Eaters, she claiming to have been deemed a 'blood-traitor' before the start of the war. Now, the main purpose for the hearing, she is being questioned for bringing one of the many Weasley children back from the dead, this being an act in which no one in the Ministry, alive or deceased, has ever heard of being accomplished before. Though it seems that one Mr. Fred Weasley (co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop located at Number 93 Diagon Alley) shows no signs of being an Inferi, it is questionable if he should be allowed to work with the public, especially the young children that so frequently visit the shop. The Wizengamot however, Minister included, said nothing over Mr. Weasley and his state, and ultimately deemed it safe for Ms. Shaen to walk freely among us until the final hearing. Now, don't be too alarmed, they did unanimously agree that Ms. Shaen is not allowed to work in any form and to be closely watched by Auror Potter and Auror Ronald Weasley (odd choice?) until the trial is concluded. **

**Now, to keep you all well informed, Ms. Rita Skeeter was sadly unable to attend the first hearing (she however, did edit and approve this article before it was printed) but will be sitting front row for however many more the Ministry draws this out to. She would like for you, her most beloved readers, to owl her your own thoughts of this questionable Ms. Shaen and her accused actions. Should she be allowed to be heard out? Or is the Ministry showing odd signs of favoritism and need to just swiftly send this woman to Azkaban?**

**Written by Bernard Gails**

**Approved and edited by Rita Skeeter.**

Alanna sat gaze focused intently on the words of the parchment in her shaky hand, the other frozen with her cup of tea barley reaching her lips, and mouth dry in shock.

"Oh now that's just not right."

Warm tea cascaded from Alanna's cup down her shirt and onto her lap as she jumped from the voice that suddenly reverberated in her left ear. Angrily turning her head, to see who caused her to spill her drink, the tip of her nose brushed against a freckled cheek bone catching a glimpse of a chocolate brown eye winking coyly, before whipping her head back around to scour at the mess on her once clean white blouse.

"What's not right, Fred?"

Just like that there was another, very similar toned voice in Alanna's right ear.

"First off, Nurse doesn't have dirty haired, it's more strawberry blonde if anything."

"Ah, you're right, and she certainly isn't in her thirties."

"Though she does seem a bit on the thin side."

"Oh but this seems problematic."

The sound of chairs simultaneously scrapping against the floor filled the room as Fred and George sat on each side of Alanna at the table, both leaning over to read the parchment she quickly set back down.

"Which part George?"

"Seems they want to mess with our shop."

"Hrm, we'll be fine so long as they don't come barging in to try questioning us."

"Would you two knock it off?" the harsh tone of Hermione's voice now filled the room as she huffed and began helping Alanna out of her seat and towards the stairwell to the upstairs portion of the house. "You could have at least apologized for making her spill her tea all over herself."

The two men just grinned and in unison chirped, "Nurse knew the risks of coming into our home."

"And so do you for pulling something so rude right in front of me." The men turned to meet their mother's harsh glare and crossed arms.

Alanna didn't have a chance to hear much of the argument brewing down in the kitchen, aside from Molly's angry scolding, before Hermione and a now just as angry Fleur escorted her to the first landing and into a small room where they both began to search dresser drawers for articles of clothing.

"Uh, you don't have to do this, really it's just a shirt and once I'm home it'll get cleaned."

Fleur scoffed and gestured for Alanna's robe as she spoke, "Nonsense, zere is no reason for you to spend ze evening in wet clothes."

"And if you did, I'm sure they would just find another way to poke fun." Hermione added as she handed a shirt to Alanna. "Now to find something to replace your skirt…"

Alanna sighed, realizing that she could not win a battle with such stubbornly headstrong women, handed Fleur her robe, turned and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Oh, mon dieu!" Suddenly Alanna found both witches staring at her bare back. "Comment est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas nous dire? C'est nouveau!"

Alanna quickly began trying to put the new shirt on but was stopped by the French woman's hands frantically feeling at her back.

"Fleur?" Hermione's words were not being heard and she was unable to get a look at what was causing such hysterics.

Alanna sighed in defeat as Fleur continued to fuss. "Fleur…Restez calme, ce n'est rien."

Alanna's use of the other woman's home language caused the fretting to stop, or at least the consistent babbling in French. "What do you mean, it iz nozing? How are you not in pain? Zis…Zis is horrible!"

Alanna couldn't help but chuckle, "No, it's not painful and I don't find it horrible. Just…just leave it be alright? And please do not tell anyone."

"Tell anyone about what? What is going….oh…" Hermione finally caught sight of what was making Fleur so worked up. A deep gash from Alanna's right shoulder trailed diagonally down to her left hip, looking as though it was made fresh just without any blood.

Alanna quickly pulled the gifted shirt over her head and covered the wound, and went to try and pull her robe from Fleur's now tight grasp. "Before you start asking, it is completely unrelated to all of this so please, don't speak a word to anyone."

The two women huffed for a several moments before agreeing to keep the gash a secret and the night went on. The dinner was the most delicious thing Alanna probably had eaten since the feasts when she was at school, and everyone else could not help but discuss how outrageous Skeeter could be even when she wasn't present. The twins, thankfully, did not attempt anymore jokes on her behalf and were oddly quiet but, she didn't complain in fact she silently rejoiced when she returned to her small shack in Hogsmeade. Though Harry and Ron were now attached to her for the Ministry's sake, Alanna felt as if she could finally sleep knowing that Fred Weasley was not given any side effects from her rash action so long ago.

Yet despite the relief she felt, the sleep she got was restless and riddled with nightmares.


End file.
